Prince Caribou
This OC belongs to Butterflyscales. Please do not use without permission. Introduction Caribou is a normal dragon, or at least he pretends to be. It is kind of hard to be normal when you're and IceWing prince and your sister is crazy, after all. Appearance For a fairly normal sized IceWing, Caribou has rather larger wings and a stumpy tail. It almost looks like what was supposed to go to his tails went to his wings, making him rather disproportionate. Caribou has simple light gray scales, with a blue tint in some places. His wing membranes are white with grey splotches, as are his horns and spikes. Personality Caribou prides himself on his ability to fit in. He doesn't want to be noticed, because when you're noticed, stuff happens. He wants to be able to remain under the radar, away from judgmental dragons. He finds dragons that want all the attention confusing, and is glad he is merely a minor prince. Despite this, Caribou is extremely protective of those he cares about. He is a family oriented dragon, and highly values friendship. He will jump to the defense of anyone he even remotely cares about, his sister and best friend especially. Backstory Caribou was born a minor prince, second cousin to the queen. Most of his dragonethood up until now was normal, training, trials, circles. He had a well maintained spot around the middle of the Second Circle, fluctuating only at key points. He spent most of his free time like any other dragonet: playing with his friends and hanging out with his sister. It all went on like that until one day his mother came into his and his sister's room with the news that they would be going to a meeting in Possibility with the queen the next day, her reasoning being that it would be a good experience and they needed to get out of the stuffy old palace. So he went to Possibility, and the first day everything was normal. But the next morning, Glaze woke him up and asked where Reindeer went, which he did not know. From there he embarks on a quest to find his sister, and meets a rather strange dragon along the way. Relationships Reindeer Caribou and his sister had an extremely close relationship before she disappeared. They were from the same clutch of eggs, and shared a room. In a way they were stuck with each other, but were also good friends. Caribou felt he could tell her anything, and he hoped she felt the same. Azure Azure was Caribou's first real friend, and he loves her to death. Besides Reindeer, Azure is also probably his ''only ''real friend. She is a quiet, reserved dragon, but Caribou doesn't care. He feels like he can get her to talk about anything, if he really wants to. And she, well, she can easily get him to do anything for her, and she knows this. Glaze & Blizzard Caribou has a pretty good relationship with both of his parents. Yes, he prefers his mother over his father, and yes, him and his father fight a lot, but he still loves and cares about Blizzard. Timehunter Caribou doesn't want anything to do with Timehunter, he just wants her to leave his sister alone and get out if their lives. Well, that is until they're actually confronting one another, and Timehunter explains a few things. Trivia * Caribou will star in a part of Timeless, a fanfiction that Butterflyscales is currently working on * The part he stars in will be called "Woven" * Him and Reindeer are from the same clutch, but not twins * Timehunter and Caribou do have a few things in common, such as the desire to stay hidden and not attract attention * He does exist in the canon universe, hence Queen Glacier being his second cousin Category:Males Category:IceWings Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:Dragonets